1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device and processing method thereof for creating a super-resolution image.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, technology for creating super-resolution images includes an image interpolation method, a single-image magnifying method that includes a polynomial interpolation method, an edge-directed interpolation method, an example-based super-resolution technology, and so on.
However, the above technology has disadvantages and requires improvement. For example, the polynomial interpolation method is not only simple but also has a high processing speed, however, the polynomial interpolation method is short on high-frequency information, and this leads to magnified images to be blurred and creates a block effect. The edge-directed interpolation method and example-based super-resolution technology require huge amount computation. With regards to the magnified images generated using the single-image magnifying method, image quality is very limited.
However, in the case that magnified images are generated by sequentially mixing multiple images, this has a side effect of ghost images. The ghost images are created because the following reasons. Individual objects move in a scene when a series of pictures are continuously taken to the same scene. When the images are mixed, the individual objects in the same scene are not calibrated but calibration is made only by displacing the whole images or a camera. In this case, ghost images appear when the images having individual objects that move in the same scene are mixed.